


The Forgotten Kit

by TheUnnamedNerd



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cloudclan, No prophecy, Other, Stoneclan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnnamedNerd/pseuds/TheUnnamedNerd
Summary: Leopardkit is the runt of a litter born to two of the noblest warriors. She is forgotten, and her parents pay no mind to her. So when Twolegs come to the camp, they forget her. Leopardkit, on the other paw, wanted a better life.





	1. ALLEGIANCES

_**Allegiances** _

_**STONECLAN** _

**Leader: _Tawnystar-_** _tawny-colored tom with amber eyes_

**Deputy: _Ravenflower-_** _black she-cat with yellow eyes_

**_Apprentice: Sedgepaw_ **

**Medicine Cat: _Chillstripe-_** _silver tabby tom with blue eyes_

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: _Nettlestone-_** _brown tabby she-cat with green eyes_

**Warriors:**

_**Flarefoot-**  dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes_

**_Apprentice: Hollypaw_ **

**_Goldendawn-_ ** _golden-brown tabby she-cat with green eyes_

**_Oakmark-_ ** _white tom with brown patches and blue eyes_

**_Silverbird-_ ** _silver-tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

**_Patchpath-_ ** _gray-and-ginger tom with green eyes_

**_Petalash-_ ** _gray she-cat with blue eyes_

**_Apprentice: Rainpaw_ **

**_Greydapple-_ ** _white tom with gray splashes_

**_Flamewish-_ ** _ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes_

**_Waterpelt-_ ** _blue-gray tom with blue eyes_

**_Spottedfang-_ ** _tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes_

**_Apprentice: Mousepaw_ **

**_Rowanfall-_ ** _red-brown tom with dark green eyes_

**_Blizardheart-_ ** _fluffy pure white she-cat with blue eyes_

**_Icefang-_ ** _white tom with blue eyes_

_**Darkwing-** black she-cat with amber eyes  
_

**_Dewwhisker-_ ** _black-and-white tom_

**_Apprentice: Ashpaw_ **

_**Seeddrop-** light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes_

_**Apprentices:**  
_

_**Sedgepaw-** light gray tabby tom with amber eyes_

**_Hollypaw-_ ** _black she-cat with dark green eyes_

_**Rainpaw-** gray tom with black spots_

_**Mousepaw-**  brown she-cat with amber eyes_

**_Ashpaw-_ ** _light gray tom with blue eyes_

**_Queens:_ **

**_Brightclaw-_ ** _white she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Patchpath's kits, Leopardkit, Crowkit, and Fawnkit_

**Elders:** _  
_

_**Pebbleslash-** dark gray tom with yellow eyes_

**Kits:** _  
_

_**Leopardkit-** brown she-kit with odd spots_

**_Crowkit-_ ** _black tom with blue eyes_

**_Fawnkit-_ ** _brown she-kit with amber eyes_

* * *

  _ **CLOUDCLAN**_

**Leader: _Nightstar-_** _black tom with blue eyes_

**Deputy: _Breezeflame-_** _gray-and-_ _ginger she-cat with green eyes_

**_Apprentice: Sparrowpaw_ **

**Medicine Cat: _Silverspot-_** _white tom with silver patches_

**Warriors:**

_**Birchtail-**  cream tabby she-cat with green eyes_

**_Apprentice: Snakepaw_ **

**_Tigermark-_ ** _dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes_

**_Blufeet-_ ** _blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes_

**_Birdpelt-_ ** _brown tom with green eyes_

**_Scarletfrost-_ ** _red-brown she-cat with blue eyes_

**_Coldfeather-_ ** _white tom with amber eyes_

**_Apprentice: Cloverpaw_ **

**_Dawnfeather-_ ** _cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes_

**_Oakclaw-_ ** _brown tabby tom with green eyes_

**_Russetsky-_ ** _red-brown she-cat with blue eyes_

_**Weaselfeet-** ginger-and-white tom  
_

**_Apprentice: Leafpaw_ **

**_Firepetal-_ ** _ginger tabby she-cat_

**_Rockheart-_ ** _gray tom with blue eyes_

**_Streamstone-_ ** _light gray she-cat with amber eyes_

_**Kestrelface-** spotted brown tabby   
_

**_Rosesong-_ ** _cream tabby she-cat_

**_Apprentice: Honeypaw_ **

**_Sandfire-_ ** _pale ginger tom with amber eyes_

**_Apprentices:_ **

**_Sparrowpaw-_ ** _light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes_

**_Snakepaw-_ ** _dark gray tom with green eyes_

**_Cloverpaw-_ ** _pale brown she-cat with green eyes_

_**Leafpaw-** ginger tabby tom_

**_Honeypaw-_ ** _cream tabby she-cat with blue eyes_

_**QUEENS:** _

_**FADEDMOON-** _ _pale gray, almost white, she-cat with green eyes, mother of unknown cat's kit, Mothkit_

**_Elders:_ **

**_Emberheart-_ ** _light ginger tabby tom_

**_Kits:_**  

_**Mothkit-** _ _golden-brown tabby she-kit with green eyes_


	2. Chapter 1

Leopardkit flicked her ear as she watched her clanmates do their ordinary activities. Neetlestone was treating a thorn in Ashpaw's pad, Ravenflower was sorting out the sunhigh patrols, mentors and apprentices planning out their day, and her siblings were tussling in the grass.

 Everything was peaceful and calm, until a loud shriek broke through the air. "TWOLEGS!" Sedgepaw scrambled into the stony hollow. "Heading this way!"

Everyone's ears pricked up, and Leopardkit's amber eyes widened.  _Twolegs?!_ Pebbleslash loved to tell her the time a Twoleg kit tried to grab him when he was a 'paw.

 "What are we going to do?" Patchpath asked, sweeping his tail protectively around Fawnkit and Crowkit. Leopardkit just sighed.  _I'm the little runt lucky enough to survive. They don't care about me._

"Everycat, we will head towards the Cloudclan border." Tawnystar meowed. "Make sure no-cat is left behind." Brightclaw instantly grabbed Crowkit, against her brother's protests, and Patchpath grabbed Fawnkit.

The apprentices went to grab Pebbleslash, but nobody seemed to pay any mind to the small brown she-kit sitting in the shadows. 

 _Living with Twolegs would be better than being left behind by a clan who doesn't give me a second thought._ Leopardkit scoffed. Now that she thought about it, it didn't sound half bad.

 _I'll be fed and taken care of._ She thought.  _But a kittypet? Really?_ She shrugs. Better than being forgotten. She stayed in the shade of the oak tree, her brown spotted pelt melting into the shadows. In a few minutes, the entire clan was gone.  _They don't even know I exist._ She felt a sharp jab of pain in her heart.

Large, heavy pawsteps made the ground shake under the she-kit's paws. She squeaked in suprise.  _Those are not cat paws._ Loud, unfamiliar noises cane from pink no-fur creatures climbing into the hollow. They only had fur on their heads, and stood on two legs.

 _Pebbleslash is right, they are dumb-looking creatures._ Leopardkit tilted her head curiously. They continued speaking in their wierd language, and the she-kit caught them talking about cats.  _They know we live here!_

Deciding it was now or never, Leopardkit padded forward, meowling softly. The two Twolegs turned to her. One of them made some sort of cooing sound, like a dove. The other moved forward, reaching out its hairless paws in her direction. Leopardkit didn't even flinch as it picked her up.

"Please take me to your nest." Leopardkit pleadingly meowed. The Twoleg who held her made a noise like a meow, causing the she-kit to laugh and purr. She snuggled her head into the Twoleg's chest, and the Twolegs left the camp.

Leopardkit did not feel uncomfortable nor trapped with the Twoleg, and wanted nothing more than a proper meal. They made it to a fowl-smelling black stone path.  _The Thunderpath_. A large green-colored monster sat on the side of the Thunderpath, and Leopardkit's amber eyes widened. 

The Twoleg holding her went to the back of the monster, and he opened up its belly. In the center sat a strange object made of webbing in the front and a hard brown-and-blue surronding surface. The Twoleg pulled it forward, and Leopardkit was shocked to find it with another kit and a she-cat inside.

The Twoleg placed her inside, closing the webbing behind her. Leopardkit studdied the queen, her off-white colored pelt standing out in the slanted light coming from the webbing. Her kit looked no younger than a quarter moon.

"Hello, little one." The she-cat's voice was smooth and kind. "Are you from Stoneclan?" I only nod as I sit down. "I am Fadedmoon, and this is Mothkit." She gestured with her tail to the small golden kit.

"I'm Leopardkit." The she-kit meow confidently. Her belly rumbled. She had not had any milk that morning, Crowkit and Fawnkit took it all.

"You're still young enough to have milk." It wasn't a question, but Leopardkit nodded anyway. "Well, come on, Mothkit won't mind sharing."

Shocked at the she-cat's kindness, Leopardkit sat there for a few seconds, and then a growl emitted from the monster, and it started to move. Frightened, Leopardkit raced to Fadedmoom's side. The she-cat protectively put her tail around both Mothkit and Leopardkit.

"It's alright, little ones, I got you." She meowed softly. She started to groom Leopardkit's ruffled pelt, and the she-kit felt loved and wanted for the first time in her life. Latching onto Fadedmoon, she felt well-fed as the milk filled her tiny belly. 

The monster kept moving, but Leopardkit was not afraid anymore, in the comfort of the closet thing she had to a mother and Mothkit. 


End file.
